


Impossible?

by TellMyLegacy



Series: Drabbles! [7]
Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Use of the word "impossible"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMyLegacy/pseuds/TellMyLegacy
Summary: 3 times Leonardo declared things impossible, and 1 time he thought differently.The Way He Looks Drabble #1





	

_Impossible_ , Leonardo had said, his lips turned slightly upwards in amusement as the water of the pool floated his hand. It's impossible that someone will ever willingly kiss him.

 _Impossible_ , Leo declared, resigned with the fact that he will never be able to ride a bike. But Gabriel proves him wrong. Though closing his eyes doesn't make a difference, it does make him feel like flying.

 _Impossible_ , he whispered against Gabriel's lips. For him, it had always been impossible to fall in love with someone. Yet, here he was, watching as the darkness around him was suddenly filled with a tender warmth. His sun.

 _Impossible_ , he had thought countless of times throughout his life. But he should have known- the brightness of the sun would, one day, unite with the darkness of the moon. And together, they would create a beautiful eclipse.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 A.M. and I just finished watching this movie. Seriously amazing. Had to write something. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
